


Unanswered Questions

by amaresu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-28
Updated: 2009-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wants to ask, but won't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unanswered Questions

She doesn't ask. She wants to, but she doesn't. Instead she traces the line of the brand with her eyes as Dean lies next to her in the cramped back seat of the Impala. They're both too old to be having sex in the back of a car, but it was there and they did.

She wants to ask him what could leave that sort of mark, a hand print branded into his shoulder. She wants to lay her own hand over it and press down until Dean spills all of his secrets. Until he tells her where Sam is and why he doesn't have any scars that look more than a year old.

She wants to ask, but she won't. Instead she'll let the Winchesters keep their secrets as they always do. She'll let Dean pull her up and help him sort out their clothes. She'll memorize the look of it and try to imagine what it would feel like. But she won't ask, even though he might just tell her.


End file.
